What's The New Girl's Name? REVISED
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: I'm going to rewrite this story and improve it...Lily is fat, clumsy, and shy. Well not no more...well not fat at least. James and her literally bump into each other a couple of times and James starts liking her. What happens when Lily is a- R/R!


A/N: Hey everyone! I was really starting to hate the other, "What's The New Girl's Name?" because it didn't remind me of REAL people. It reminded me of some kind of TV show where everything is perfect with perfect bodies and etc. So NOW I'm going to make sure the spelling is good and the plot is NOT confusing! I WILL get this done before June 21st . . . hopefully! Lol, REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except maybe a few things there and there.  
  
What's The New Girl's Name?  
  
Chapter 1: The new Lily  
  
Lily sweated like bullets shooting out of a gun.  
  
She had been running for at least two hours now around her block.  
  
Why you ask?  
  
Because she didn't want to be called, "Elephant Lily," or, "Clumsy wumsy Liliums."  
  
She always chooses to ignore these comments. Lily didn't like starting things and making enemies. By this, she didn't reply to the callous people who picked on her. But inside . . . they really did hurt.  
  
She felt like a piece of her was taken away each time someone made fun of her until there was nothing but a weak girl left.  
  
She would cry herself to sleep each night. None of the girls in her dormitory cared, they just laughed at her; making her weep harder.  
  
Truth be told, she had always been overweight, clumsy, and shy.  
  
But not now; well not fat.  
  
It was the summer after her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yep, that's right. She was a witch and a good one at that. This year was going to be her final year there in fact . . .  
  
One single tear fell down her sweaty, dirty face. Lily wiped it away swiftly, angry with herself. Despite the fact that nobody liked her, she was still going to miss the place.  
  
Professor Flitwick was always nice to her, but maybe it was just because she was the best student in his class. Professor Dumbledore had always had a liking towards her for some reason or the other and then Hagrid was also nice and funny in a strange way. He always invited her for tea and Lily always accepted each invitation with much delight.  
  
Now Lily here was a very smart girl. No, she didn't brag about it like most people would but she did secretly feel proud of herself. She was always second in every class minus Charms. James Potter was the top of almost every class.  
  
Sighing, she turned the corner and saw her white mansion come into her view. Her parents were rich because her dad was the manager of an important business and her mom was the boss of all the beauty shops in London.  
  
Back to James: James was the main reason why she was doing all of this; trying to loose weight. The boy with chocolate, brown eyes that always shone with mischief, hidden behind round, golden frame glasses and black, messy hair that looked like it was never brush but that's what made it look cute. James never made fun of her but never defended her. He was known for all the pranks he pulled, mostly on Severus Snape.  
  
Him and his partners in crime where known as the Marauders- the most popular people known at Hogwarts. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and much to Lily's dislike, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Lily never did like Peter or rather Pettigrew. She could never explain why, but every time she was near him she got shivers of fear down her spine.  
  
She almost reached her house, when . . .  
  
BANG!  
  
She tripped had tripped again. Lily got back up and walked the rest of the way towards her house.  
  
Lily opened the back door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water on her way.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
That would be her mother, Lisa Evans, yelling from the living room.  
  
"You have an owl!"  
  
That was weird.  
  
Lily never received any owls, except from Hogwarts. But that was only when they were giving Lily her list of school supplies for the year. But she already received that during mid-summer . . .  
  
Lily took a gulp of water, spilling some on accident and then put the bottle on the counter. She ran in the living room, but not without stumbling on the way, to see her mother standing on a chair, pointing at one of the school's owl. The owl was now standing on the lamp post with its chest puffing out looking very proud of getting the letter there.  
  
'I wonder what it wants,' Lily thought.  
  
After six years of having a witch in the Evans' family, her mother was still a little cautious about these magic things. Her dad, Charles Evans, absolutely loved the things wizards and witches do and always asked her questions at dinner in the dining room.  
  
Lily rushed over to the owl and gave him an owl treat that was in a bowl by the lamp and patted it on the head.  
  
"Shoo!" Lily said patting its back. It didn't even move but stared blankly at her as if waiting for something.  
  
She shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
Lily also had an owl which was named Wingardium; named after her favorite and first charm she learned in her first year at Hogwarts. It was a medium size owl, brown with white spots on its chest, and always had a look that was hard to explain. (AN: Think of Percy.)  
  
She took the package that was light and the letter. Lily ran into her room which was upstairs (tripping on a few steps on the way.) She ripped the envelope open but making sure the letter itself didn't get ripped on the way. Lily scanned the first line and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"MUM! DAD! COME HERE!" It was more like a command. Lily heard shuffling and footsteps making there way towards her room.  
  
The door banged open and in came her two loving parents that always spoiled her.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Charles panted.  
  
"MUMMY, DADDY I'M HEAD GIRL!" She was practically jumping on her bed. Lily fell off but jumped right back on, throwing the letter at them, only making it half way, but she didn't care. She looked at the package that was lying innocently on the middle of her bed. Lily opened it eagerly and gasped. There, shining like a star was a badge, with the words, 'Head Girl,' written across. She pinched herself, making sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Lily started crying, but laughing at the same time. This was the reason why she always studied, this was what she wanted really badly (Not as much as James though). Her mother picked up the letter while her dad went to comfort her.  
  
Lisa read the letter out loud:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIRDADRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sore., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been elected Head Girl for your outstanding grades, wonderful performance, and being nice to others and helping them in need. Sorry we had to wait till last minute to inform you the news but we had some difficulties.  
  
We await your owl before tomorrow. The owl we have used is the fastest owl we have. Please accept this job and take it seriously. Your first meeting will be with the Head Boy, James Potter on September 3, to plan the events for the upcoming year in Professor Dumbledore's office which is located behind the gargoyle on the third floor corridor. The password is sour lemon heads. I am sure Mr. Potter would escort you to his office.  
  
Your badge is in the package given to you.  
  
We look forward to another year with you,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily stopped crying at the mention of James name and turned red. She didn't read that. All she read was when it said she was the Head Girl. She was glad her parents couldn't see her, due to the fact that her head was buried in her father's chest.  
  
"What's all the commotion for?"  
  
Lily turned around to see her sister, Petunia Dursley, standing in the doorway looking confused. Lily jumped up and ran towards her sister, embracing her.  
  
"Petunia! I've been made Head Girl!" Lily squealed.  
  
Petunia froze and then after thinking about it for a while, shoved Lily away from her.  
  
"Do you think I care? Freak!" Petunia said, putting a disgusting look on her face, as if Lily was a bug.  
  
Petunia was 20 years old and was staying with her family for a week before she moved in with her husband, Vernon Dursley. Today was Petunia's last day. Lily also went to their wedding, just hoping Petunia would give her a chance to be her friend again. But to no avail. The wedding was a week and a half ago.  
  
It had taken a while to get all of Petunia's stuff out of their mansion and into the two-story house on 4 Privet Drive but they somehow managed it.  
  
Petunia had blonde, wavy hair that was cut a little beneath her ear and had watery blue eyes. She looked like a giraffe to most people.  
  
"Petunia!" Her mother exclaimed. "I will not tolerate that behavior. Now go to your room!"  
  
"I don't have a room in this house anymore!" Petunia barked and then slammed the door.  
  
"Just ignore her Lily. But . . . I'm so proud of you! My little witch!" Lisa squealed and then gave Lily a huge hug, making Lily forget about Petunia.  
  
"Well Lily," her mother started after their little 'dance.' "This calls for a makeover and new robes!"  
  
Lily turned to her mother and grinned from ear to ear. This truly had been on of her best day in her seventeen-year old life. She was not fat anymore, she had a loving family who cared for her a lot (minus Petunia), she was Head Girl with THEE James Potter by her side as Head Boy, and she was going to get a makeover with new robes!  
  
She quickly made a reply saying she would gladly accept the responsibilities of being the Head Girl and ran back down the stairs and tied it to the owl's leg that was waiting impatiently. Lily watched it fly out the opened window, smiling.  
  
Then she realized with a star; she didn't trip once down the stairs.  
  
She was going to show Hogwarts what Lily Evans was really made of!  
  
***  
  
Lily looked up at the sign, "Hair o' Trim," Then looked back at her mother. Her eyes were as big as saucer pans. Lily shook her head and tried to make a go for it but her mother grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Lily you have to get rid of some of that thick, long tangled hair! Now, come on, I know what I'm doing and who to choose for your hair!"  
  
Her mom dragged Lily in the store. A bell from the back of the door ringed. A woman around 40 came out in bright yellow flares (making Lily cover her eyes), a purple tube top, tons of blue eye shadow, hot pink blush, and bright, sparkling red lip-stick. She had black curly hair and yellow high heels on too.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you ladies? My name is Christy Madison and I will do your hair today." Christy said in a false, high voice.  
  
Lisa walked over towards Christy and whispered something in her ear. All Lily heard was, "Needs a little makeup," and, "Not too much taken off." Or that's what it sounded like.  
  
The lady then smiled, an evil looking smile in Lily's opinion, and looked at Lily. Christy took her wrist and before Lily knew what was happening one hour had passed by. First, Christy washed her hair in the sink. Then, she was set down in a chair that made Lily swing in circles before it was stopped by Christy and Christy started away with her hair. She was facing away from the mirror and couldn't see a thing happen with her back turned. After a painful 5 long minutes she had her eyebrows, which used to be bushy, waxed. Last, she had some make up on.  
  
Christy then turned her around in the chair.  
  
Lily almost fell off the chair at what she saw. She looked both ways just to make sure it was her. Yes, it was. Lily hadn't looked herself in the mirror since the beginning of the summer break. She still had her big, sparkling eyes that Lily loved so much, but now they had green eye- liner and mascara on to make them stand out more. She had light pink blush on, with some red lipstick on and lip- gloss on top of that, making her lips shine.  
  
Her hair was another thing. It was still very long (with layers with time) and still curly, but now it wasn't frizzy at all.  
  
She turned to the lady and said breathlessly, "Thank you!"  
  
"Now all we need are some new robes!" Her mother then grabbed Lily's hand for the second time that day and rushed out of the store but not forgetting to buy a couple of makeup products she had used on Lily and to pay and thank Christy; the miracle worker.  
  
The mystery to Lily was: Why did the lady look bad herself? She may never know.  
  
***  
  
Lily was now in Madam Malkins's Robes for All Occasions. She was so tickled! She had gotten quite a few stares from the male population and that was a first for her. She had to go alone though considering the fact that her mother was scared of the other world. (Though she loved the fact that her daughter was a witch.) But her mother had given her tons of money.  
  
"Hogwarts dear? Did you grow out of your other robes?" Madam Malkin asked kindly. She was a squat witch, dressed in navy robes with a hat and she always seemed to be smiling. When Lily turned to look at her Madam Malkin had to do a double take. She put her hand over her mouth and said with much surprise, "Lily, dear, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, um, can I have eight robes please?" Lily asked shyly, grinning at her reaction.  
  
"Why, yes, my dear! Why don't you go in the back of the shop and I'll be back in a few minutes! My goodness, you look so gorgeous! You are going to have quite a fan club once you get back at Hogwarts dear!"  
  
Lily blushed at the complement and mumbled a, "Thank you!"  
  
She handed Madame Malkin the money for the robes before rushing to the back of the shop, tripping on her new pants her mom bought her. She was wearing bell buttons and a green, flowery shirt that had flared out arms. Even though she lost weight, she thought she would never get the courage to wear belly shirts in public. Lily also wore tons of bracelets on her arms and had two necklaces on, with four rings on one of her hands.  
  
She stepped on the stool, waiting patiently. Lily started looking at all the dress robes and made the decision that she wanted to buy one. As she turned around to tell Madam Malkin, she ended up bumping into someone, falling right on top of them. Surprise by this, she closed her eyes putting her hands on either side of the person. Lily slowly opened her eyes to be staring in a pair of brown eyes that belonged to her all time crush.  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
James Potter  
  
They both starred into each other's eyes for what seemed to Lily, an hour, but in present time, it was only five seconds. Lily jumped up like he was on fire and quickly brushed herself off, blushing. James was still lying there stunned until he realized he looked like a retard there with his eyes wide opened and his mouth shaped as an 'O'. He too stood up and mimicked what Lily did.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry. I just t-turned a-around and boom! It h-happened!" Was THE James Potter stuttering at HER, Lily Evans and BLUSHING? Despite the situation and her reputation at Hogwarts, this was too much for her. She busted out laughing.  
  
James looked at her in disbelieve. "And what, may I ask, is so funny?"  
  
Neither of them realized that they were being measured at the time.  
  
"It's just that you, James Potter, seeker on the Gryffindor house team, prankster of all pranksters with your friends, are stuttering at ME!" Lily said, her mouth twitching on the corners.  
  
"You know me? You go to Hogwarts? What house are you in?" He asked.  
  
"Yes and Gryffindor," Lily said in a sing- song voice.  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
"S-,"  
  
"Here you go darling!" Madame Malkin cut in, winking at her, handing her a bunch of bags filled with robes, and then pushing her near the door.  
  
"WAIT!" She heard James yell, "What's your name?"  
  
Lily turned around, opening her mouth about to answer, when all of a sudden the door opened and tons of people rushed in making Lily cramped in the center of them and then she was pushed out the door.  
  
The rest of the way to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily was skipping with a smile on her face. And later on, when she got home, she opened her bag of robes to discover she had green dress robes with diamonds around the neck (that was shaped as a 'V'), on the bottom of the robes, around the waist and on the cuffs of the sleeves (which were flared out).  
  
On top of them was a note that said, "It's on me."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well . . . yeah, it's kind of the same but now I'm doing all the spell checking and stuff more carefully. I also made Petunia mean in this one. But, if you can't wait until the next chapter, you can look on the other version of it which is written really poorly. BUT you CAN hold your panties and wait till the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Christy Madison, her store (I don't think that's a name of a beauty salon), and anything else that doesn't belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! 


End file.
